Lots of Final Smash mistakes
by PalkiamaniacRK
Summary: Rule number one, don't miss. Rule number two, don't get hit or else you will lose it. Rating change just in case.
1. Ike and Marth

I just edited a few things and added a few. Other than that, It's still the same. Reviews are still loved~

Ike vs. Pit

3, 2, 1… GO!

Ike: Prepare yourself, Pit!

Pit: Bring it on! … Hold on, I have to get my endless supply of arrows.

Ike: (Sees smash ball and breaks it) Oh Pit~!

Pit: Wait!

Ike: (Gets frustrated and sneaks up behind him) boo.

Pit: Gah! (Elbow hits Ike on the face hard, giving him 100% damage)

Random person from background: I like Ike! (Chants and people join in, replacing 'I' with 'we')

Ike: Gee, thanks guys. (Rubs face, remembering the final smash) Why don't I just do it already, god damn it!

Pit: Finished! (Looks at damage, then Ike's) How did you get that many damage right away? Oh well. The fight is ON!

Peach, Zelda and Samus: (Screams) PIT KAWAII! (1)

Ike: Final Smash! (Pit flies to get papers to write autographs) Damn it, it missed!

Zhat vas mistake number one.

Link vs. Pit

Link: Hiya!

Marth: Stop talking fighting language.

Link: … Heya Ike!

Ike: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MISSED, I HATE THAT BRAWL! (Cries)

Marth: What's wrong Ike? (Hushes him to calm him down)

Ike: P-pit w-w-won the match because I had my final smash missed.

Link: Huh?

Marth: He says that he lost the match just because Ike's smash missed. Besides, his final smash is mint.

Link: Mint? (2)

Marth: Sigh… Heya hoo hoo hiya laapika. (That's the English word for laapika)

Link: Ohh!

Ding, Dong!

Marth: Hey Link, You're up!

Link: Hoo, ha heya hm?

Marth: Why? I'll go speak to Master H.

(Marth randomly teleports to Master Hand)

Marth: Master Hand!

MH: Crazy, stop plucking my chicken! No, bad Snake, no solid food for you!

SS: Hmm…

MH: ARGH- Why hello, Marth. I didn't hear you come in. (3)

Marth: Why did you replace Link with me for fighting against Pit?

MH: Because I wanted too.

Marth: … Ok. (Teleports out)

MH: Now where did Tabuu go…?

Ok, back to the coliseum thing, whatever.

IT HAS BEEN CHANGED.

Marth vs. Pit

Marth: Okay, I'm up... See you in the Battle Field!

Ike: Be careful!

Link: It okay. (Munches on a gigantic cookie)

Roy: Dang, I'm late again!

3, 2, 1… Go!

Marth: I forgot what my catch line is.

Pit: Hi Marth!

Marth: (Sees smash ball) Darling, could you stand there for a moment?

Pit: Sure! (Stands still)

Marth: (Breaks Ball) you shall face the wrath of—

Pit: (Sees pokeball) Oh, shiny!

Marth: Huh? It missed!

Pit: Aww, not shiny anymore. (Throws away, landing on Marth, who takes 25% of damage -4- and sended out an Arceus -5- )

Arceus: I am the God! Bow before me! (Summons all legendaries)

Articuno uses Blizzard

Zapdos uses Thunder

Moltres uses Overheat

Mewtwo and Mew use Psychic

Raikou uses Discharge

Entei uses Eruption

Suicune uses Aroura Beam

Lugia uses Areoblast

Ho-oh uses Sacred Fire

Celebi uses Grass Knot

Regirock, Regice and Registeel use Zap Cannon

Latias and Latios use ExtremeSpeed

Kyogre uses Water Spout

Groudon uses… Earthquake

Rayquaza uses Outrage

Jirachi uses Doom Desire

Deoxys uses Psyco Boost

Mespirit, Uxie and Azlef use Psychic

Dialga uses Roar of Time

Palkia (5) uses Spacial Rend

Giratina uses Shadow Force

Heatran uses Magma Storm

Regigigas uses Crush Grip

Cresselia uses Psyco Cut

Darkrai uses Dark Void

Shaymin SF uses Seed Flare

And the god himself (7) uses Judgement

Pit: Huh?

Marth: Gahh! He knocked me out 26 times… (echoes)

Game!

What do you think? Review plz!

1- For those who don't know what Kawai means, it means cute in Japanese.

2- I like mint, Link says. Marth says, OMG! Link's first word!

3- How can Master Hand hear when he's just a floating gloved hand? Weird… Maybe

4- I'm being mean. :3

5- My imagination. All in one night.

6- Palkia is my favourite legendary AND pokemon. I love him if he's paired with a yaoi pairing with Dialga. DialgaxPalkia.

7- Oh my, since Nintendo created the 5th Generation, Arceus gave birth to about... 540+ Pokemon! Just a rough guess.


	2. Ness, Lucas and Red

Ness and Lucas vs. Pit

3, 2, 1… GO!

Ness: Hah!

Lucas: Hoo!

Pit: Are you two having babies?

Ness: Soon.

Lucas: … WHAT!

Pit: Yes, We are in Norfair. Please be careful not to burn yourself.

Ness: (Sees two smash balls) Lucas, I found them!

Lucas: (Breaks one) I got it

Ness: PK Thunder! (Breaks it) Pit, we got something to show you!

… Pit!

Pi: (Is listening to his I-Pod) and I was like, Gravy, gravy, gravy, ooooohhhhh, like, gravy, gravy, gravy, nooooo!

Ness and Lucas: … What a weird little angel.

Lucas: Jinx.

Ness: Touch black magic, Ha!

Lucas: No time for that, we only got 1 minute left!

Pit: (Sees magma explosion and capsule that protects you from explosion) Better get inside!

Ness: What's his problem?

Lucas: Dunno.

Ness and Lucas: Final— (Huge explosion hits them and they go flying)

END OF BRAWL

The winner is… Pit!

Pit: (Snores because he is sleeping)… (Snort) It's over? Wow.

Ness and Lucas: WAAAHHH! WE GOT A BOBO!

Pit: Hush little fellas, let's go to Dr. Mario.

Lucas: OWWIE!

Pokemon Trainer vs. Pit

Ike: Don't go in there!

Red: Why?

Ike: Don't go in there without taking this! (Hands over Chicken leg)

Red: What's that gotta do?

Ike: It make Brain go STRONG! (Takes bite from chicken) meat guud 4 U! (Maniacal laughter and runs around in circles, arms in the air like that when you ride a coaster)

Red: (Backs away from Ike) Marth, What's wrong with Ike?

Marth: He saw a drawing of him saying, 'Ike. All brawl, no brain' and he gone maniac and broke the computer. Have you seen Link anywhere?

Red: No.

Ding, Dong!

Red: I better get going. (Runs into room)

3, 2, 1… Go!

Red: You're going down!

Pit: Ohh! Deku Nut!

Red: Go, Charizard! Flamethrower!

(Charizard trips over an unseen pebble)

Pit: This looks poisoned. (Throws it away and hits Charizard, making him dizzy)

Red: Charizard!

Charizard: rawr.

Pit: Ohh! Its you Shiny! (Grabs pokeball) Aww, it's not shiny. (Throws away, hitting Charizard and sends out magikarp)

Red: A weak magikarp?

(Karp gets frustrated at the word weak, so he K. Charizard by a mere Splash of water on his tail.)

Red: Nooo! Go Ivysaur!

(Ivysaur sees Smash ball and breaks it)

Ivysaur: Saur! (Final Smash)

Pit: Oh! Clock! (Activates Timer, which slows Final Smash)

Red: GGGGGOOOOOOOO, !

Pit: (Flies behind Pokemon) …

(Final Smash finishes)

Pit: (Touches Ivysaur and he goes flieing)

END MATCH

Red: I didn't win!

Pit: Oh well, that was fun! (Suddenly Ike bumps into Pit and kisses Red, tongue to tongue)

Link: Kid not watch! (Master Hand covers screen)

Marth: Link! (Sees commotion) Oh. Good thing you covered the screen, If you didn't, I'll be embarrassed!

Link: Kiss stop. (Removes hand)

Falco: WHAT THE—

Fox: HOLY SH—

Wolf: Nice Butt, Marth.

* * *

Yay, another chapter done! Review plz.


	3. Pit's Short Break for a Day

Lucario vs. Pit

3, 2, 1… Go!

Lucario: The Aura is with me. (Using telepathy)

Pit: Oh My Gosh! Talking Pokemon! (Grabs Ike and Throws him at Lucario)

Ike: MEAT!

Lucario: Gaahh! (Falls of the edge and never notices)

GAME!

Pit: Wow that was short.

Ding, Dong! Pit, you have defeated… 6 smashers! Go and have you're stupid Break.

Pit: WOHO!

Meanwhile at the training grounds…

Roy: Hey, do you think Pit will accept me Marth?

Marth: As a boyfriend?

Roy: What—no! As a friend! (Punches Marth)

Marth: Come on! I didn't mean it!

Ike: Yoh guys, what's up?

Marth: Ohh, look Falco's here!

Ike: MMEEAATT! COME TO DADDY! (Runs away)

Roy: Thank God…

Link: Hiya!

Marth: Oh. Argh ya ho pika Lu hayahug? (Are there any news for us?)

Link: Me speak English!

Marth: OMG! Such a happy day! (Hugs Link and squeezes him so hard, Link's lungs are shrinking.)

Link: Also…. Other….. News.

Marth: What is it? (Releases Link)

Link: Pit break!

Roy: NNOOOOO! MY LO—SOON-TO-BE-FRIEND! WHY?

Marth: I think he meant Pit's got a day off.

Roy: Oh. That's OK. Let's go! (Grabs Marth and Link and rushes inside the mansion)

At Pit's Room…

Pit: … I know! I'll sing a song! … I can't think of one! I know! I'll practice on my sex sounds!

Ahh! More, more! Ah-ah!

Outside…

Zelda: (Walks past Pit's room)

Pit: Ahh! More, more! Ah-ah!

Zelda: … I think I just became a pervert. (Walks away)

Roy: Hurry my friends, to my angel! (Sees Zelda) Aha! Suspect!

Marth: I think Roy has a crush on Pit… (1)

Link: … HIEZ ZELDA!

Zelda: Hi Roy, hi Link! What's up?

Roy: Where's Pit?

Zelda: In his room, but I wouldn't go in there if I were you.

Roy: Why?

Pit: AHH! CLIMAX!

Roy: HOLY SMOLY! PIT'S GETTING RAPED! I'LL SAVE YOU! (Runs to Pit's room)

Marth: Wait for us! (Runs after him)

Link: … Heya! (Wait!) (Follows Marth)

Roy: Hay- (Kicks door and doesn't budge) OW!

Pit: (Opens door) Roy! Are you ok?

Roy: (Stands up straight) Yes! Who raped you?

Pit: ? Nobody. I was just practicing sex sounds. Care to join me?

Roy: … No thanks, I heard enough.

Lucario: Somebody, HELP! (Runs past Roy and Pit)

Roy: Woah, Luxs (2)! What gives?

Lucario: I lost the pokeballz of the legendaries!

Pit: Talking Pokemon!

Roy: Easy Pit, He's good.

Pit: I hope.

Lucario: Gahh! (Suicune chases Lucario)

Lugia: GGGGGGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Roy and Pit: (Covers ears)

Ho-oh: ROOO—OOOHHH!

(Time freezes)

Master Hand: This is ridiculous! Return! (All legendaries return)

Crazy Hand: I'm a Hand mama!

Master Hand: Crazy, you're not a girl.

(Time resumes)

Roy: What happened?

Pit: I dunno.

Marth: Finally, we caught up with you!

Link: Yeah!

Roy: You're slow.

Pit: Hey, Wanna have a sleepover? I have an extra twin sized bed, if two of you could sleep together.

Roy: I'm sleepin' with you!

Marth: That means me and Link are sleeping together.

Link: Yay!

Pit: Come on! Let it begin!

Marth, Roy and Link: Yeah! (Goes inside Pit's room)

Falco: I told you, I'm not a chicken! (Flies away)

Ike: Come back chicken! Oh well You're turn, dog! (Pulls out knife and fork and faces Fox)

Fox: At least I'm super speedy! Sonic!

Sonic: Yes, master! (3) (Fox get carried away by Sonic)

Ike: Wolfie!

Wolf: Help Me! (4)

* * *

Yay, chapter 3! I like the pairing RoyxPit as you see. I hope you enjoyed! If it isn't that random and doesn't make you laugh, oh no! My randomness will come back in a week or so. :)

1= And he just spreaded it. Marth is always a spreader of news.

2= LUCARIO's new name, Luxs!

3= C. Falcon dared Sonic to be Fox's transport until the end of this story, so tadaa!

4= That rymes a little. try to say 'Goofy, Yuffie' until you can't. A little challenge from me

I do not own SSBB. I wish I could.


	4. Moar Randomness

Finally did chapter 4! A little RoyxPit in here.

* * *

Link vs. Pit (FINALLY!)

3, 2, 1… GO!

Link: Heya!

Pit: HI, LINKIE POOZ!

Link: … Come 'ere! (Runs towards Pit, preparing to glomp him, but Pit moves out of the way, making Link fall on the floor.) OWZ!

Pit: (Sees Pokeball) Shiny? (Grabs it) Oh Shiny, It's you! I found you! (Pokeball releases Manaphy) Huh?

Link: Oh Nose! (Forfeits match) Oh, crate! (1)

No Brawl.

Audience: Aww…

Pit: S-shiny? (Sob)

Link: (Sees pokeball, but Mew swipes it and flies away.) …

Roy: (Snores and wakes up) Huh? Its over?

Marth: Yeah, Link doesn't like Manaphys at all, so… He forfeited.

Link: (Crying in the background, under a spotlight.)

Pit: I'm going in my room, if anyone needs me, I'll be flipping through channels or playing SSBB. (2)

Roy: I'm coming with you!

Marth: (Cries tears of joy) He grows up fast…

(Link hands over a tissue)

Marth: Thank you… (Blows nose.)

Ike: Marth, I'm hungry!

Marth: I heard Jigglypuff tastes nice.

Ike: PINK FEMALE FLUFFBALL! (Runs away)

Marth: I always hated her singing. (3)

Roy: Hey Pit, you in here?

Pit: (Mimicking the talking rat from Horrible Histories) … with wee!

Roy: 'How awkward…'

Pit: Oh, hi Roy~! I didn't here you come in. (Changes channel to music, playing Alice by Avril Lavigne -4- )

Roy: (Listens to lyrics) she sang some good lyrics.

Pit: Yes, she does.

Roy: … Now what?

Pit: (Changes channel to a comedy movie) Boring. (Changes channel again to a T.V. show about fat families) Ew. (Changes channel again to a crap channel -5- ) Disgusting. (Changes channel and accidentally lands on a yaoi channel, somebody called Kellyn is about to change into his costume when one of his friends called Keith walks in and sees him in nothing but tights and underpants) I can't believe that Peach, Zelda and Samus like this. (6)

Roy: (Blushing at channel) Well, you can't blame them that their surrounded by males except Nana and Jigglypuff.

Pit: (Switches channel to MarthRULEZ!)

Marth: It's just in that Jigglypuff has been eaten by Ike. The End. P.S. I always hated her singing. (Channel stops)

Roy: So it's Nana left.

Pit: Well, I'm bored.

Roy: (Draws something on a piece of paper)

Pit: Roy?

Roy: Tadaa! (Drew Pit in a dress and himself as his you-know-what) Isn't that good?

Pit: (Gasps) I look good!

Roy: Hehe.

T Link: GANG WAY!

(Roy and Pit run out of the way)

Zelda: (Turns into Sheik) When I'm done with you, I'm gonna feed you to Ike!

T Link: No! Not Ike!

(Both T Link and Zelda are at the distance)

(Suddenly, Sonic appears out of nowhere and bumps into Pit, Who bumps into Roy, who fell on the floor with Pit on top of him)

Shadow: I'm gonna get you for that!

Sonic: Ahh! (Runs super fast and Shadow follows)

Pit: What's wrong with everyone today?

Roy: (Blushing in the position their in)

Link: (Throws Banana peel at Roy) Merry Christmas!

Roy: (Still blushing and is now in a trance at Pit)

Link: Merry Christmas, garbage to all smashers! (Throws garbage at people's faces)

* * *

The endz

1= A word that when you're about to say crap, but great at the same time, use this word.

2= ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!

3= Me too.

4= My fav singer.

5= You know.

6= Even though I'm into shota right now, I still like yaoi, even though I don't like some pairings.(Like Akuroku, IkexPit e.t.c. Sorry Akuroku/IkexPit fangirls...)

Does anybody like Pit when he's either 'recieving' or 'giving'? I like him when he's uke. ALOT. Meh fav pairing is RoyxPit in SSBB.


	5. Captain Falcon and the two Links

Ah, sorry everyone for drifting off the story for 2 chapters. It's just from my random mind, ne~

Here's chapter 5, hope you enjoy.

P.S. I'm running out of ideas, pm me for an idea for Pit or other characters! TwT

* * *

(Pit is transferred in the Wi-Fi waiting room…)

Pit: (Yawn)

(Someone pops up)

Pit: Oh, hello!

? : FALCON GREETING.

Why, hello Pit!

Pit: Hi, Captain Falco!

Captain Falco: It's Captain Falcon.

FALCON QUESTION.

What brings you here?

Pit: Just a little training, 'tis all.

C.F.: Why don't you go to the Training room?

Pit: It's full.

C.F.: I see. FALCON SMASH!

Wanna see my Final Smash?

Pit: Sure!

(Some time later…)

C.F.: …And that's how I encountered my babe.

Pit: Wow…

C.F.: Ok, You're turn.

Pit: Ok, so my troops don't actually shoot their arrows at you, the just tackle onto you, you know?

C.F.: Okay, so how strong are your troops?

Pit: I would say that they're strong as me.

C.F.: (Thinks for a while)

FALCON COMMENT

Pit, I always wanted to say how innocent you are~

Pit: Why thank you!

C.F.: Ok, now give me a demonstration.

Pit: … Like this. (Tackles Falcon that sends him flying 0_o)

… Where'd he go?

C.F.: FALCON DEFEEEAAATTT…! (Ding)

Mistake: Never trust innocent people unless they're really innocent in your heart, not eyes.

(While with Link and Marth getting food…)

Marth: Arrgh! When is this line going to end?

Link: Push in!

Marth: Say that again, I didn't catch that.

Link: I say, push in! (Points at Snake planting something at front of the line and pushes in front of Link.)

Marth: … I'm not amused, Snake.

Ike: … (Walks past Pikachu, who is chasing his own tail) … Maybe I'll have mouse for supper other that buying chicken again.

Link and Toon Link vs. Pit and Ganondorf

T. Link: Ha!

Link: Heya!

Pit: The fight is on!

Ganon: Dorf!

Link: Share? (Holds out Smash ball 0_o)

T. Link: Yeah!

(Both break ball and unleash Final smash)

Ganon: Gah! Pit, save me!

Pit: (Pulls out Mirror Shield, but sees golden hammer fall from the sky, so he flies to go to it, leaving Ganondorf to take the smash and get KOed.)

T. Link & Link: HEYA!

Ganon: Dooorrrfff…! (Ding)

Pit: (Picks up golden hammer and squishes both Links, meaning an instant KO)

The winning team… Angel and Dark King thing!

Pit: Too easy!

Mistake here: If you're using Final smash moves like Marth's or Link/Toon Link's, aim carefully.

Link: Ah? (Just noticed that he magically left Marth on the line and he is probably suffering)

Meanwhile on the line…

Marth: Link? Link? Link, I'm suffering…!

Ike: Ragnel FIRE! (Burns Pikachu and it dies) MOUSE!

(Snake cuts in the line in front of him)

Marth: Grr… I swear, people need revenge, including me…

(In mind) GAAAHHH! GGRRAAHHH! I F:::ING SWEAR THAT I NEED A F:::ING REVENGE LIST FOR THAT B::::H, SNAKE! WTF LINK? WHERE THE F:::ING HELL ARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BABY TRIFORCE!

(And here comes utter randomness)

Ike: MIND READ!

Mewtwo: Da~ Become with Mother Mew.

Lucario: No, bad Mewtwo, no role-playing! Go back to the Pit!

(Pit pops out of nowhere and twitches his eyes.)

(Ganondorf appears as a naked female which kills Olimar, Snake and R.O.B.)

King DDD: I'm doing ma smexy pose! (Does female seductive pose, and females actually scream and faint)

Wolf: Better luck next time, Star Fox.

(Kirby inhales Fox and spits him out)

Fox: (Still being spat out) WAHOO, I'M A REAL STAR FOX! (Stops) Aww…

(Falco appears with a ginormous cake)

Falco: P-piece of c-c-cake…!

Wolf: My turn, my turn!

Zelda: I'm so magical, I turn into a male looking girl and Link is so stupid, he doesn't even know it's me.

Ganondorf: Maybe you're stupid?

Zelda: Why you-! (Throws a magical brick at him)

Ganon: Hey, it was only a suggestion, dorf!

Blue Pokémon Trainer: Hey, Wanna Link Trade our Pokémon?

Red: Sure!

Link: Ehh?

T. Link: (twitch eye)

Roy: Marth, look at me! I'm China, aru!

Marth: Good for you.

Roy: You're cooking is horrible.

Marth: What? (Grabs Roy by the neck and strangles him)

Bowser: Ekkk! What's that?

Olimar: Pikmin.

Bowser: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!

Ike: SNAKE! (Eats all of Snakes bombs)

Snake: My babies!

Sonic: (Runs around maniacally)

MGAW: Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! !

DK: (Eating bananas) BA (chomp) NA (chomp) NA! (Chokes on banana)

Luigi: Its-a Scenario!

Ran out, plz help me.

* * *

Ehhe… please review?

Don't forget to pm me for an idea. I won't say who told me the idea though.


	6. Falco's Potty Mouth

Yay, I updated!

He he, I just noticed that there have been no final smashes, so I'll fix and update them later…

Anyways, TO THE STORY!

* * *

Falco vs. Pit

STAGE: Battle Field

Falco: *appearance* Pit, you're friend Ike will PAY! He broke my piggy bank!

Pit: *appearance* Wait, I forgot to go to the toilet! (Dances the toilet dance)

(While in the audience…)

Roy: Hmm… Why is Pit dancing around like that, looking like he's about to piss his pants?

(Crowd cheers for Pit)

Marth: Roy! Mind your language!

(Crowd cheers)

Roy: Sorry, tiara princess.

(Crowd gasps)

Marth: Hmp! But, Pit does look like he is going to pee… (Sees Link writing something) Link, what are you writing there?

Link: Near Christmas! Santa letter and list!

Marth: May I see that letter? (Link hands him his letter)

Letter

Dear Seanta Clous,

Me think me really goed this yeer, so me lieks to heav my oun storeag ful of bobms, me need to defeet evil son of a *translation is not approved*, Ganondork

From, Linke

Marth: … Link, I think this letter is so… AWSEOME! (Hands back)

Link: Tank you!

Roy: I have a bad feeling right- (BIG Explosion, knocking everyone off their seats) –ouch… now. What happened?

(What happened when they were talking…)

Pit: Falco… Let me go, I need to go to the toilet… (dances faster)

Falco: Me? The Cool Falco? Letting you go? I think not. (Shoots him multiple times)

Pit: Falco… You're making it worse… Let me go to the toilet… I feel it coming out… (Kneels)

(Crowd cheers for Pit)

Falco: Okay… Go on.

Pit: Yay! (Runs quickly to the bathroom)

(Crowd cheers)

Falco: God… This guy's even crazier than I thought!

Pit: (Comes back) Okay! (Swipes swords) The fight is on!

Falco: Bring it on you little- *again, not approved*! (Sees Smash ball, while Pit is charging for him) That little *again?* is gonna pay my bills… (Smashes Smash ball)

(Crowd gasps)

Pit: Uh, oh. My smart senses are down… On no, I think I'm going to poop from my mouth…

Falco: Actually, I prefer the air! (Landmaster appears) And this is what I call the AIRmaster, not the LANDmaster!

Wolf by the distance: It's on ground, so it HAS to be the Landmaster!

Falco: Shut the *this is new* up, you *the new one again, with a ing!* *rhymes with custard*

Pit: Such an angel like me has not to hear such words of hatred like those…

Falco: Shut it, angel! Feel the wrath of my AIRmaster! (Shoots big plasma beam)

Pit: Yikes, a projectile! (Pulls out mirror shield, bouncing back and heading towards Falco)

Falco: Oh-

(Big Explosion, knocking everyone off their feet, but not taking any damage)

THE WINNER IS… PIT

Pit: Uhh… Too easy!

Falco: I need a life… (Drops to the ground)

Toon Link: Awww! Now I'm only with blue dog face!

Lucario: I heard that!

* * *

End, review plz!


	7. Meta Knight and his Beloved Cape

Hi guys, sorry this took SOOO long, I was on my holiday and after that, I had no ideas. Then an Idea came up to me since the last time I played SSBB, so it's been a week since I came back, and I present to you, a new chapter! Enjoy, as usual~

Meta Knight vs Pit

Kirby: Meta~!

MK: Oh no, not him again…! I must hide… I know! (Hides himself with his Invisibility cloak when you push B + down.)

Kirby: I can _smell_ you~

(Sniffs about)

Kirby: Smelt ya~ (inhales cloak to reveal Meta Knight)

MK: Alright, Alright, you caught me. Now, what do want from me?

Kirby: I've made a new friend~ He has angelic wings, like yours, swords, like you, and-

MK: You're serious; you're talking about Pit, right?

Kirby: Yeah, I hoped you figured it out!

MK: Well, 'angelic' wings gave a massive clue.

Kirby: O yeah, and the other thing is that you got a fight scheduled with him. It's starting now~

MK: WHAT?

.

.

.

Why do I have to fight your new friend?

Kirby: Dunno… But remember?

MK: Oh yeah, the fight. (glides really gracefully to the fight)

(Meanwhile, at the lounge…)

Falco: Huh… When is he coming?

Roy: I don't care, because I'm enjoying the beautiful scene I'm watching right now…~

Falco: Ugh, little miss gay pants here is not gay for you though…

Roy: WHAT? (Clears throat) Um… Who is he gay for, anyways?

Falco: Dunno.

(Goes quiet for a minute)

Roy: Hey, I think I need to change your swearing sound thing-a-ma-jig…

Falco: What, NO, you little-!

Roy: (finds remote and presses random buttons)

Falco: Now look what you *meow*ing done! You *quack-quack*ing ruined my beautiful *woof*ing piece of *fart*!

Roy: I think I'll set it to Random… (Sets it to random)

Falco: NO! (Cries in defeat)

Pit: Wha, wha, wha… What happened…?

Roy: Nothing, now go back to sleep, beautiful, I MEAN, friend…

Pit: I don't feel sleepy anymore; I think I'll go meet my new friend~ (gets up)

Roy: But, Pit, you have a match, just wait here!

Pit: Ok, whatever you say, boyfriend~

Roy: (covers nosebleed) W-what did you say…?

Pit: You're my friend and a boy, right? Then I should call you and others my 'boyfriend'~

Roy: (wipes nosebleed) whatever you say…

MK: (rushes in) WHAT IS IT, AM I LATE, WHAT?

Pit: I think you're just in time, boyfriend~

MK: (blushes behind mask) Uh… Ok…

Pit: Right, let's go! (Teleports)

MK: (nods and teleports after)

Roy: … Hey wait a minute, where's Marth and Ike?

(Somewhere far away… in a market)

Ike: Oh, sweet mama… (Looks up at giant meatball) MEAT! (Eats the whole lot…)

Marth: (still stuck in the line for no reason at all) DAMN YOU, LINE!

(Ok, back to the fight…)

3… 2… 1… Go!

MK: Fight me…

Pit: The fight is on! … Now for a Scavenger Hunt! (Sniffs the area and ground) … There!

MK: Huh? (Sees smoke ball) Was hoping something more than that… Oh well. (Throws Smoke ball, but misses) Dang…

Pit: (found Camera) been looking all over for you, baby! (Hugs Camera)

MK: 'Weird guy when he's at the battle field…' (Spots Smash Ball) There you are…~

Pit: (rapid-flashes Meta Knight's cape) Nice Bat-man Cape, Meta~! (Rapid-flashes more)

MK: What the- (Breaks Smash Ball) Now you're in for it-

Pit: Hey, look everybody, Meta Knight's got a Bat-man Cape, and he's a Bat-man fan!

MK: Why you- (the smoke ball that missed Pit is thrown back by some unknown person, hitting Meta Knight and causing him to be KOed instantly)

The winner is… Pit… Again…

Pit: Huh…? Uh, cool, I won!

MK: Maybe I should change it into the Spiderman one…

(There's no tip/lesson today, but a note…)

Next time you're taking a Picture Salon (like me…), when Meta Knight's there, get a good glimpse of his cape, and if it's clear enough, you'll see a Bat-man design thingy there! Crazy, isn't it?

Woo, another chapter, done and gone~ Ok, for the next chapter… (Sees Idea for Next Chapter fly away to America) … Never mind, I'll just think of another one… -_-


	8. King Flirt I MEAN UM Dedede

Sooo sorry I haven't updated for a while in this story! Been so distracted in many things and didn't have any ideas… But that was before, so here it is, go read it now :3 Enjoy as always~

* * *

King DeDeDe vs. Pit

In the lobby…

Roy: Pit!

Pit: Roy?

Roy: Pit!

Pit: Yes?

Roy: (sigh heavily) I… um… Got something… For you….

Pit: Really? It's been a while since I had presents! What is it? (jumps on the spot)

Roy: (anime sweat drop) Umm… (looks away and pulls out a flower) Here.

Pit: (kindly takes flower and sniffs it) Thank you very much, Roy! (hugs him)

Roy: (blushes as red as a tomato)

Pit, get 'ere, NOW. That's a direct order from the Master- I mean Master Hand himself. Get in the… thingy room now please.

Pit: I wonder what they need me for… (flies off)

Link: (appears out of no-where) Heya hoho hargh hoah~? (Did you give the flower~?)

Roy: (sighs) I have no idea what you said there, but no, I haven't stole your pants. Ike did.

Link: (is confused, but stomps over to Ike's room)

Kirby: Confused. Com!

Meta knight: (Throws shoe at Kirby) LAME!

In the Hands' room…

Pit: Yes…?

Master: Pit.

Pit: Yes?

Master: …

Pit: … Umm…

Master: … Right, off you go! I'm done with you.

Pit: Wait, why was I here?

Master: Can't remember, don't care, go now please.

Pit: Colon ex… *1 (flies out)

At the battle stage, New Pork City…

3, 2, 1… Go!

Pit: (flies down from Heaven)

DDD: Why, hello, Pit…~

Pit: Umm… What are you doing?

DDD: Flirting with you~ (winks)

Pit: … (shoots arrow)

DDD: Capital de colon! *2 What'd you do that for?

Pit: Me no like you. Me kill you (shoots multiple arrows, DDD dodges all of them 0_o)

DDD: If you want to play dirty… (smashes nearby smash ball) Let's play dirty, Baby! (Activates Final Smash)

Pit: Oh, great Tuna! (gets hit lots of times)

At the audience thing rows…

Roy: Oh my god, Pit's getting killed out there! What should I do, what should I do?

Link: ("accidently" throws bomb into battlefield) Dashe threee dashe… *3

In the field…

DDD: Mwahahahaha- (gulps down bomb)

Pit: Huh? It stopped!

DDD: … (looks at tummy rumble really loudly) Uh-oh…

Pit: Capital o downer dash thing o! *4 Take cover! (hides under random cardboard box) Hi Snake.

SS: (waves and takes cover)

BOOOOOOOOOM Oh wow, a big explosion from a tiny bomb

The winner is… Pit!

Pit: Thanks for the help, Snake!

SS: (hisses like a real snake)

Roy: Pit, are you alright?

Pit: Roy, it's just a brawl, we don't literally die, stop overeacting~!

Roy: But still-!

Then a big epic make out scene… And the end!

Saphire: Awww~ But ew, yaoi…

Ruby: Brilliant!

Kenny: Short story is short…

Red: See ya round, folks!

Linal: (faints)

* * *

1 – Da faces! :x

2 - D:

3 - -3-

4 – O_o

Soooooooo sorry for a late update! *cough*yet again*cough* Just had to write, draw and daily business some stuff… Oh, and if you're wondering who the hell are the characters at the end, I might as well tell you now.

They are characters from my BIG project, NPKH. Saphire is one of the main characters in the story and is a species called Lupe, a female light blue wolf with the power of water and ice and wields a double speared staff. Ruby is the other main character of the story, his species called Bori. He is a male yellow armadillo who has the power of light and wields what I call S.A.B. (Swords and blade, I know, crappy name kinda XD) Kenny is the same species as Saphire, a green male Lupe which has a dark swords and controls darkness. Red is a neopian dog called a Gelert, which have long ears and a whip-like tail. A male red Gelert, he has the power of fiery darkness, copying Cloud's swords from Final Fantasy. Last, but not the least, Linal is the same species as Red. A male white Gelert who doesn't have any special elemental powers, but his fire sword and mirror shield give him magic. Wow, long :o

And since its 00:49 I wrote this on and its Easter day, why not write a bit if Easter fun with the Swordsmen?

Link: Heya, Marth!

Marth: Happy Easter, Link!

Link: Nya…~

Marth: (smiles and strokes Link hair)

Link: (purrs)

Roy: Pit~

Pit: (gives Roy a peck) Happy Easter, Roy~

Roy: (faints because of loss of blood)

Marth and Link: (pervy smile)

Ike: ARGH! I haven't been in any lines until now! It's good to be spoken too! Hahaha- Oooh, is that a piggy? Gives, more than facing left colon three!

Pikachu: Pika, pika pika!

Pit: Hey, Pikachu! I'm sorry, you're at the wrong room! Your room is *INSERT LONG DIRECTIONS HERE*

Pikachu: Chaa~! (goes away)

Toon Link: yay, we're on Fan Fiction!

Lucario: I'm just here because I'm awesome.

Ganon: Dorf!

Link: (Drops Bomb bath in an indestructible shield that will contain Ganon in it)

Ganon: FF-

And thus, your Easter special with me is with Ganon stuck in an indestructible shield in bombs ready to explode in contact in a big explosion. Isn't that nice colon three?

I'm hungry, and it's 1 in the morning now D: And for the Hetalia fans who read this, there's a new poll in my profile! Vote up please, I need your ideas which to write first!


	9. Luacarioa

Yay, back with more! Well, kinda doing this because I really have no internet access now, so this is just filled with random ideas from now :P Enjoy~

* * *

In a random room…

Pit: Ahhh… What a nice day to relax~

Link: Heya, Pit!

Pit: Hm? What on Earth is it, Link?

Link: Next brawl, next brawl!

Pit: Oh my gosh, I must go immediately! (runs to waiting room)

Link: … Meow~ (steals Pit spot)

In the Waiting room, whatever it's called.

Pit: (panting) I'm… Here…

Ike: Chicken. Pie. 3/2 cups of water. Cheese.

Marth: Oh, there you are Pit, we were worried you might miss it!

Pit: Link sent me… Did you sent him so you can get me sent here?

Marth: Basically, yes.

Ike: CHIICKEN! I'm so guilty… For not eating Pikachu! Want to eat Pikachu… Oh no, here comes Samus, Samus help- (twitches like crazy)

Marth: Sorry about Ike here, he got a bit loopy for not eating Pikachu so… Yeah. (pats Ike on the back)

Pit. You're up, get your big *censored* in there, we're all bored.

Pit: Hm… Right toe! (flies into portal thingy)

(Roy appears)

Roy: Hey Pit- Doh, he's gone… I wanted to tell him I… I… I found an Easter egg in Portal 2...! Oh well, I'll wait for him here. (sits next to Marth)

REAL Lucario vs. Pit

3… 2… 1… Go!

Pit: (descends from Heaven)

Luxs: Remember my nickname Roy gave me from… Chapter 4?

Pit: … Ok…? TALKING DOG! (throws smoke ball at Lucario, dealing 50% damage O_o)

Luxs: Remember kids… Here's a few tips on using me. Tip number one- (charges up aura sphere) The bigger damage I've got, the more power Aura Sphere has got. Number two (dodge rolls with fully charged Aura Sphere and uses Taunt 1) I don't have a clue if this works or not, but when I have a fully charged Aura Sphere, I have more aura surrounding me when uses taunt 1. And finally, (breaks Smash ball) My Final Smash is very greatful.

Pit: Oh no, not again-

Luxs: Master the power of aura! (Unleashes Aura Storm)

Pit: Eep! (flies away to the edge of the screen and uses Wings of Icarus when running out of fly power)

Luxs: (FS stops) Hmm… I wonder where he is…

Pit: (crashlands on Luxs) Oh, sorry 'bout that!

Luxs: (is dealt +20%) It's alright- (is hit by a unnoticed Bomb-omb)

Waaaah… (ding)

Pit: Oh, gosh no! (runs out of stage when screen beginning to slow down) Epic Fall…!

The winner is… Oh no, Pit again…

Pit: Hey, that wasn't very nice!

Marth: Hey, has anyone seen Ike? Did the space cops return him yet?

Roy: Yo, Pit (hi-fives him)

Pit: I… kinda still remember what you did the last chapter…

Roy: (blushes) Uhm… Forget about it… Besides, we're still friends, right?

Pit: Right!

Meanwhile, at Peach's bakery…

Peach: Ike, what are you cooking anyways?

Ike: PIKACHU! FINALLY! PIKACHU, PIKACHU!

Pikachu: Cha…. (is being cooked and burnt and literally dieing… literally!)

Ike: Yes! Woho, cooking Pikachu~! Dad, I cooked Pikachu! (lower voice) I'm proud of you son. (normal voice) Dad, are you Pikachu? (lower voice) Yes. You just killed me. Congrats ('Dad' dies)

Nooo, daddy! (pulls Pikachu out of oven) Daddy, are you alright…?

Pikachu: Cha… I'm fine, son…

Ike: Oh, daddy! (hugs Pikachu)

Peach: Aww~

* * *

And there you have it, another awesome brawl done and a chapter done~ Yay, what next? 8D


	10. Random Karma

Wow… It's been long since I've updated a chapter for this story… Been busy with stuff… Anyways, this chapter is not going with the subject of the whole plot of this book. It's actually a really funny coincidence of mine, or something else I could say it as. Enjoy, if you can!

ALL OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED. FOR ME.

In the Wi-Fi rooms…

Pit: The fight is on! (Me)

Ganon: Oh, yeah, Dorf! (Someone from around the world)

R.O.B.: Beep, beep, beep. (Same)

Mr G&W: BEEEEP (look above brackets)

3, 2, 1… Go!

Pit: Cool, my first Wi-Fi brawl! Link said it would be awesome…

Ganon: Dorf! (Does massive kick on G&W)

Pit: It's the Final Destination… So… (Flies up)

R.O.B.: Beep! (Lasers Ganon Dorf)

Ganon: (attacks Pit, but misses) Dorf! (KOed G&W)

Pit: (continues flying around, avoiding every attack, not attacking also)

And the fight goes on until…

The winner is… Pit!

Pit: Huh? I won? … Right…

The day when I haven't played it for a while… (Today)

In the Jungle, trying to get Jigglypuff…

Pit: I feel energetic! (Dodges and kills everything in his path)

Pit: Flying up high! (Flies up high, avoiding the puppets and received only 5 damage in the level)

(Diddy battle)

Diddy: Oh, I'm Dark Diddy Kong, welcome to my jungle

I lived here for all my life, never to be discovered

There's no need to push or shuff

Just as long as long no-one puffs

Because I've got Jungle Love

'Cause I've got Jungle Love~!

Pit: (is KOed)

Ike: Prepare your-

DK: (slaps Ike, KOed immediately)

Ike: FFFfffff-

Link: Argh! (Defeats DK)

DK: Ahhhh-

Link: Hmhmhm…. (Reaches Jiggly's door, remembers extra life for Pit) Hup! (Drowns)

Pit: (spawns at Jiggly's door) Here we go for the 999th time!

Jiggly: Jiggly!

Pit: Heya!

Then, I defeated Jigglypuff and got her in my team after 1 year of trying…

A coincidence

Toon Link vs. Sonic

Sonic: You're too slow!

Toon L: Oh no you- (storm and twister) Yay, equals de!

While in the real world, Britain…

(Thunderstorm)

Author: … What a coincidence!

Yay, end!


End file.
